


Love in A Red Lion

by WoopsyDoodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Pit Sex, Established Relationship, How awesome is that????, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, They have sex in a lion of voltron!!!, heh get it??? COCK pit????, klance, okay i'll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoopsyDoodles/pseuds/WoopsyDoodles
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron are all off to find whatever details they can about the Galra. Lance is forced to ride with Keith since Blue is in disrepair and has nothing to do but be an extra set of eyes. Lance decides to have a little fun with his boyfriend while he's flying.





	Love in A Red Lion

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of sex-in-the-cockpit fic is alarming to me. I had to try my hand at writing one. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by this here wonderful fan art. Be sure to check it out! https://chrompoisedcompost.tumblr.com/post/162820561382/8
> 
> Oh! I've been working on this fic off and on for a couple months now. I'm gonna go ahead and say that this happens before Shiro goes missing. This is mostly a self indulging fic tbh so the time frame isn't super important???? Thought I'd let you guys know anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

Normally, Lance would jump for any opportunity to head out with the crew to investigate Galra infiltration. No matter how frightening it could be sometimes, it was the most meaningful work he had done in a long time. Not to mention the fate of the entire universe was on his and the rest of Voltron’s shoulders.

Today was no such day.

The lions had just come back from another intense Galra searching mission but got side tracked with a local planet in danger. The fight was extreme and cost the team a lot of damage. All of the lions were able to be repaired within a few days.

Except for Blue.

Lance was devastated over Blue’s injuries, but the only thing that he could do for her was let her rest. He insisted on staying behind with Allura and Coran to help track where they were going, but Shiro was even more persistent that he come along.

“I’ve never been more bored in my life,” groaned Lance.

“Come on Lance, this is serious,” Shiro urged through the speakers. “I know having to stand by instead of flying your lion isn’t preferable, but we need all the eyes we can get. We need to have the upper hand and see what the Galra are planning.”

Lance took off his helmet and sighed to himself, leaning his head on his hand. Shiro was right. He was always right. In any case, he would much rather have control of something than be practically useless in the field.

He glanced over at Keith, whose brow was furrowed in concentration as he fiddled with the controls of his lion. There was something charming and adorable about his face, and Lance couldn’t help but lean over and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Keith jumped at first, but immediately warmed up under Lance’s affection.

“Ugh, guys, get a room,” he could hear Hunk say in Keith’s helmet. “I don’t want to hear this,” he continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It was at that moment an idea popped into the Cuban’s mind. A dastardly delicious idea. He moved himself in front of Keith and quickly removed his helmet. Despite the quiet protests from Keith, Lance spoke into the red helmet, “Sure thing, big guy! Won’t hear a peep outta us anymore.”

He held the helmet under his arm, far enough away that anything the boys said wouldn’t be heard. Keith tilted his head in confusion. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I have an idea, but you have to keep as quiet as possible. Think you can do that?”

All Keith could do was raise an eyebrow and squint his eyes at his boyfriend’s devious smirk growing on his face. “This sounds dirty. Is it dirty?”

Lance’s smirk somehow grew larger before he gave a deep kiss to Keith. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see. But you should probably keep your helmet on in case something _does_ happen out there.” Lance slipped the helmet back on the smaller one’s head.

Keith had to give it to the younger paladin. At least he was still responsible for the fate of the universe while doing…whatever the hell it was he was going to do. The thrill of the surprise threw any hesitation out the window. The other paladins were talking about what Hunk’s latest culinary masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Lance squatted in front of Keith’s chair. Keeping eye contact with the Asian above him, the younger swiftly unbuckled the belt on Keith’s uniform. Keith’s eyes widened. “Lance—”

He was cut off by Lance’s finger placed on his lips. “Quiet,” he whispered, before continuing to undress Keith.

“Keith? Everything okay?” asked Pidge.

“Uh, yeah, everything’s fine on my end. Lance is bein’ stupid,” stuttered Keith. He got a dirty glance from Lance. He decided that he was going to make this as drawn out as possible for that sorry excuse.

“Oh, okay, so nothin’ new,” Pidge responded, before returning to Hunk’s cooking topic.

Lance slowly pulled down Keith’s pants to reveal his boxers with a bulge already forming under it. His hands rested on either side of the thighs in front of him, all the while placing small kisses along the inner parts.

Keith does everything he can to keep in his hisses and groans as Lance continues. With every nip and hickey given, it was difficult to not at least gasp.

Once Lance bit the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down, a little sigh passed Keith’s lips as his erection sprang out and hit his groin. It was incredible how turned on Lance could get him, and this was no exception. He quickly remembered he was supposed to be quiet and bit his tongue, hoping that it would help him stop making noises.

Lance beheld Keith’s member, admiring the blush on the tip and the length of the cock in front of him. His mouth watered just looking at it and bit his lip. _Focus Lance,_ he told himself, _don’t get too ahead of yourself._

With that, he licked the side of Keith’s dick from the base to tip, leaving a tender kiss at the head. Keith shivered under his tongue and let out a shaky breath. It was taking everything in him to not moan praises, curses, and Lance’s name, but he persisted. His hands gripped the arm rests of his command chair while his legs unconsciously spread more for Lance to continue.

And that he did. Lance licked the other side of Keith before he took his head in his mouth. Giving his head a swirl of the tongue and a suck, he gave Keith a second to compose himself. Keith’s chest was heaving while his eyes were shut tight. Lance’s own cock twitched in his pants as he watched Keith slowly becoming undone before him. He made a mental note to do this again in the future as he started bobbing around the first few inches of his lover’s dick.

Up and down he went, going a little deeper with each motion. Lance’s hands dug into his lover’s thigh. He withdrew himself for a gulp of air.

“Quiznak, you taste so good on my tongue, Keith,” Lance moaned quietly. “Do you like this, baby?”

Keith couldn’t even think about opening his eyes. If he did, he was sure the sight of his incredibly sexy boyfriend would end him right then and there. He swiftly nodded, instead. Something about having to keep quiet flared his arousal to heights he didn’t know were possible. He mouthed, _Please keep going,_ to the boy between his legs. With a smirk, Lance lightly traced his tongue along Keith’s slit and continued.

Every time Keith would begin to whimper or moan, Lance would stop moving his mouth and dig his nails into his thighs. He thought it would be funny to see how his lover would react, but it seemed to only add to the experience. Keith would silently shudder for a second, grit his teeth, and try to calm himself a little before continuing. Much to his surprise, some tears would threaten to fall from his eyes as well. Not from pain, but from not being able to express the desire he felt and how _good_ all of this was. He silently moved his hips and arched his back from his chair, begging for more.

Lance was so achingly hard from Keith’s behavior that he took away one of my hands from Keith’s thighs and moved down into his pants to his own dick. He rubbed with the same speed that he was getting Keith off.

Soon enough, Lance felt a twinge in his mouth. He knew Keith was going to come. He picked up the pace while Keith clapped his hand over his mouth. The red paladin knew there was no way he’d be able to keep his moans of ecstasy to himself. A gasp caught in his throat as his head threw back into his seat, cum shooting into Lance’s mouth. Lance swallowed every last drop, sucking him dry. With a softened grunt, the blue paladin came into his own hand. The boys heaved giant breaths, trying to compose themselves. Lance stayed in his position, with a little cum left on his shit eating grin, his eyes trailing over Keith’s worn out body.

“Lance? Laaaance, why aren’t you answering?” Pidge’s voice went into Keith’s ears. His eyes shot open in a panic. The red paladin was so invested into his current predicament that he had tuned out the others talking.

“Keith? Are you sure everything’s alright?” Shiro shifted into dad-mode as his two paladins weren’t responding.

Keith took his hand swiftly away to utter a simple, “Yes. We’re both great.” He noticed the slight crack in his voice and hoped that no one else did.

The sharpshooter quickly got up to put his own helmet back on, hoping that they weren’t caught in their sex-capade. “Sorry guys, the helmet was feeling a little tight on me. What’d I miss?”

“Nothing much, I guess—”

“Guys, Galra straight ahead!”

“Alright team, you all know what to do. Head out!”

Lance was still staring at Keith with a smug look. Keith rolled his eyes as he covered the microphones in his helmet. “Oh, you are so getting it when we get back to the castle,” he whispered.

“Ooh, I hope so, baby,” Lance winked. They both turned their attention to the distant ships getting closer. As an afterthought, Lance added, “By the way, your face is as red as your suit.”

“Shut up,” Keith scoffed, pushing his boyfriend playfully. His face only grew a deeper red as he realized how lucky he was that Shiro forced Lance to come in the first place. Lance couldn't help but feel the same.


End file.
